


Close Your Eyes

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [36]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Illness, Swearing, hostages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the H/C February mini challenge for the prompts: WILD CARD/ First kiss, love spell / potion gone wrong, pneumonia, hostages. Adam and Tommy get kidnapped by an obsessive fan determined to have Adam for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Ratbert71

Adam had never in his wildest nightmares imagined that something like this was happening to him. Sure, he was pretty well known these days, but being kidnapped? Part of him still thinks he's dreaming, but he knows he's not; he's locked up in some guy’s van, handcuffed next to Tommy Joe, who is handling this whole thing a lot better than he is. He’s not afraid to admit that, personally, he's freaking the fuck out.

 

He and Tommy are hostages to some crazy asshole who tazered them out back of a show and is now driving them God knows where. All he can hope is that someone saw them being put into this van and taken away. If someone did see, then maybe the cops are already after them, and maybe they'll be saved before anything bad can happen to them. He isn’t a praying man, but he feels like praying now.

 

When the van stops, he doesn't know if he should be more afraid or less. There are no windows where they’re sitting in the back, so he can't see where they are or how far they have come from the venue. He looks at Tommy, feeling helpless, but Tommy's eyes are on the doors, watching carefully, his whole body tense like he's waiting to make a move. Part of him wants Tommy to do something, to act, but the other bigger part of him is terrified that Tommy could get hurt if he does a thing. There is no telling how unstable this guy is. Adam's betting that someone willing to take two hostages in broad daylight might be the kind of person willing to hurt those hostages if they try and escape, and maybe even if they don't.

 

The doors finally open revealing a perfectly normal looking man with dark hair and dark eyes. This guy looks like any other man he could have passed on the street, apart from the wild glint in the man’s eyes and something off about his smile. He has a gun now and is aiming it into the van. Adam feels his blood run cold and his chest goes tight—he doesn't think he has ever been this frightened, they could die here, and he'll never see his family or friends again. He’ll— they’ll— never perform on another stage again.

 

"Adam, I'm so sorry I had to go to these measures, but it'll be worth it in the end. I'm Michael." Michael smiles and it's not at all reassuring.

 

"What do you want?" Adam says, not surprised when his voice comes out trembling. 

 

"To break his hold on you," Michael says, pointing the gun at Tommy, and he pulls out a dark glass bottle from his pocket.

 

"What? I'm his friend, I don't have a hold on him.” Tommy sounds genuinely confused. 

 

Adam knows Tommy means it. Tommy is as observant as he can be, but he’s totally clueless about the way Adam feels about him. 

"Adam is in love with you, and he can't love anyone else while he loves you. So I've found a spell, and I'm going to stop him loving you and then he can love me," Michael spits out. 

 

This guy might not be totally sane, but he does have it right—he’s in love with Tommy, and has been for a while, and until he gets over Tommy, he doesn't think he'll be able to love anybody else.

 

"A spell?" Tommy snorts just as Michael opens up the bottle he's holding, tossing the contents over both of them.

 

It's really cold, unnaturally cold, like it's been in a fridge for days and had just come out of it. It also smells sweet. Adam would have thought an anti-love spell would have been filled with nasty things and smell awful, but this is more floral, and he can't quite place it.

 

"I'll leave it to work. Don't worry, you'll be free of him soon, Adam," Michael promises.

 

"No wait! Let us go," Adam yells, but it's too late. Michael slams the door shut, locking them in the dimly lit van once again.

 

"Adam?" Tommy says softly. He sounds scared now, like maybe the gun has shaken him up. Adam knows it frightens him.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Do you feel okay?" Tommy asks.

 

"Apart from being piss-my- pants-terrified? I'm alright I guess." Adam sighs, trying to move so he's more comfortable, glad his hands are cuffed in front of him, not behind, so he can at least sit up a little.

 

"Oh, I feel really cold all of a sudden. It's gotta just be my mind playing tricks with me right?” Tommy asks. “I mean that stuff couldn't really do anything, could it?" Tommy's voice is actually shaking as he talks, and his teeth are chattering. 

 

Adam moves closer to Tommy to get a better look at him. He's paler than normal and his lips have taken on a bluish tinge, like someone suffering with pneumonia. He was fine a second ago, but it doesn't make sense to him, unless that love spell really is doing something. So far, he still has feelings for Tommy, so that hasn't been taken away, and he hopes to God that it doesn't. He shuffles around until he can pull Tommy between his legs, hooking his arms over Tommy, hugging him close, and trying to warm him up. Because Tommy is freezing to the touch, his skin is like ice and he's shaking. 

 

"I don't feel so good," Tommy whispers, his breathing harsh all of a sudden. He’s gotten pneumonia in a perfectly warm van in early spring. 

 

"It'll be okay, someone will find us. Just close your eyes and rest, okay? Don't waste energy worrying. I'll look after you. I won't let anything happen to you," Adam promises.

 

"You always take care of me," Tommy says softly.

 

Adam leans close and kisses the top of Tommy's head, needing the connection. "You should be pissed at me. This is my fault, because if this Michael guy wasn't in love with me, he would have never done this to you.” Adam groans.

 

"No, fuck that, Adam, he's the only one to blame.” Tommy coughs. “And he's stupid, doing this to me. It won't make you love him. I'm not the reason you don't love him." 

 

Tommy's voice sounds papery, thin, like he's fading fast and it terrifies Adam more than the gun had, more than being a hostage does.

 

"He's right though… I am in love with you," Adam admits, because Tommy deserves to know the truth. He's been kidnapped because someone has seen through the mask he wears around Tommy and realized that he is really in love with his best friend. And now it seems like Tommy might be dying of pneumonia and it's all because of his unrequited love.

 

"You love me?" Tommy sounds surprised and weak, frighteningly weak.

 

"Yes, so much. I'm sorry.” Tears well up in his eyes, and he’s scared because Tommy is so cold in his arms, hardly moving now, not even shaking anymore.

 

"Don't be sorry, just kiss me," Tommy rasps out.

 

"What?" Adam couldn't have heard that right.

 

"If I'm gonna die, I want a real kiss from you," Tommy whispers. 

 

Stroking Tommy's face with his cuffed hands, he leans down until he can reach Tommy's lips. He kisses Tommy’s cold, blue lips, tears falling down his face and onto Tommy's. After a few moments, Tommy's lips start to warm beneath his and the places where Tommy's skin is touching his are no longer as cold. He pulls back and looks at Tommy—he looks better, somehow he's getting better.

 

"Keep kissing me," Tommy demands, his voice sounding much stronger. 

 

Adam doesn't hesitate, doesn't understand how this is helping, but if it is, he's going to keep doing it, he doesn't want to lose Tommy. 

 

A gun shot startles Adam out of the kiss and he sits bolt upright, heart hammering as the van door is flung open. But it isn't Michael standing in the opening, it's a cop.

 

"Thank god," Adam breaths out a sigh of relief.

 

There are a few of them. Michael has been shot in the leg and is being restrained and tended to. From what the cops say when they are getting Adam and Tommy uncuffed and checked over, a fan saw them being taken and called the police right away, giving them a head start before they were reported missing by the band.

 

They have to go to the police station to give a statement and then the hospital to be checked out. When they are at the hospital the whole band turns up, all worried sick, and Adam and Tommy get hugged and asked a thousand questions. It feels like an eternity before Adam gets Tommy alone again, back in his hotel room. He feels awkward and unsure, but most of that leaves him when Tommy walks over to him and kisses him softly.

 

"I love you to, in case you were wondering, and I’m glad that stupid potion he threw on us, didn’t work," Tommy says gently, his hands resting flat on Adam's chest.

 

Adam just smiles and pulls Tommy in for another kiss. It's been a long, strange day, but he thinks this is a damn good way to end any day.

 

The End.


End file.
